marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Captain Marvel (Film)
Captain Marvel ist der 20. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film wird am 6. Juli 2018 in den US-amerikanischen Kinos anlaufen. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Seit Mai 2013 arbeitet Marvel an einem Script für ein Blade Reboot und einen Captain Marvel Film. *In einem Interview verriet Chef Produzent Kevin Feige, dass er gerne einen weiblichen Helden in das MCU integrieren würde. *Ursprünglich war ein Black Widow geplant, doch da Scarlett Johansson bereits in The Return of the First Avenger und Avengers: Age of Ultron eine tragende Rolle spielt, wurden die Pläne nach hinten verlegt. *Laut einem Redakteur von ComicBook.com ist die Rolle der Captain Marvel bereits besetzt. *Bei einem Marvel Event wurde die gesamte dritte Phase des MCU bekannt gegeben. Dabei wurde der Film auf den 6. Juli 2018 datiert und Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass Carol Danvers die Captain Marvel werde. *Am 19. November 2014 gab Disney die deutschen Kinostarts von Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 und 2, Captain Marvel und Inhumans bekannt. *Im Rahmen der Promtiontour für ihren neuen Film Into the Woods wurde Emily Blunt von einem Reporter ScreenCrushs gefragt ob sie sich vorstellen könne Captain Marvel zu spielen. Sie antwortete daraufhin dass sie nichts vom Studio gehört habe. Als sie hörte dass es sich dabei um den ersten Solo-Film einer Heldin handle war sie begeistert. *Angeblich will dass OK! Magazin erfahren haben dass man Angelina Jolie als Regisseurin haben möchte. Der Schauspielerin sollen 20. Millionen US-Dollar geboten worden sein. Der Grund, warum man Jolie für den Posten haben wolle, sei ihr neuer Film Unbroken, welcher dem Studio gefiel. *Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Reboots wurde der Film auf den 2. November 2018 verschoben. * Katheryn Winnick verriet in einem Interview, sollte Marvel sie wegen der Rolle der Captain Marvel anrufen, nicht auflegen würde. Winnick gilt unter vielen Fans als die perfekte Besetzung für die Hauptrolle des Films. Sie selbst ist ebenfalls ein großer Comic-Fan und würde sehr gerne in die Rolle einer Action-Heldin aus einem Comic schlüpfen, wobei ihr keine bestimmte Rolle vorschwebt. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. * Ein Autor der Seite Latino Review will in Erfahrung gebracht haben das die Rolle von Captain Marvel bereits besetzt sei und sie ihren ersten Auftritt bereits in Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron haben soll. Des weiteren will er herausgefunden haben die Comicautorin Kelly Sue DeConnick das Drehbuch schreiben wollte. Und der Comic-Autor Jim Starlin als Berater fungieren soll. * Kevin Feige bestätigte, dass er zuversichtlich sei, dass man im Zeitraum vom 20. April bis 4. Mai 2015 den Drehbuchautor des Projekts bekannt geben wird. * Nicole Perlman und Meg LeFauve stehen mit Marvel in Verhandlungen, gemeinsam das Drehbuch zu verfassen. Die beiden verfassten bereits Serparat voneinader jeweils eine Drehbuchfassung. Kevin Feige gab an, man wolle jeweils das Beste aus beiden Drehbüchern in eines packen. Die beiden wurden später als Autoren bestätigt. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur udn Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Marvel möchte die Selma Regisseurin Ava DuVernay für einen Marvel Film arragieren, dies berichtet The Warp. Spekulationen zu Folge könnte es sich um Captain Marvel oder Black Panther handeln. * Laut dem OK! Magazin soll Angelina Jolie bereits als Regisseurin feststehen und man möchte Charlize Theron für die Hauptrolle haben. Dazu soll sie sich nicht nur im Gespräch mit Marvel befinden sondern auch eine klare Favouriten für die Hauptrolle sein. * Bryce Dallas Howard (Gwen Stacy aus Spider-Man 3) würde sehr gerne in die Rolle der Captain Marvel schlüpfen. Dies verriet sie in einem Interview mit Cinema Blend. * Auf Reddit.com fragte ein Benutzer die Schauspielerin Ronda Rousey (Bekannt aus: Fast & Furios 7) welche Superheldin sie am liebsten Spielen würde. Sie antwortete: A lot of the good ones have been taken, but I'd to vie for Miss Marvel. Bilder Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub